


Rumours

by F1_rabbit



Series: 2693 [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: There are rumours swirling about Dany's future in F1, and Marc doesn't like it, so he rushes to Monza to check that Dany's okay.





	

Marc was sitting in his garage, waiting for FP4 to start when he saw something troubling. There were reports that Dany was going to be replaced for the next race in Singapore, and he felt his stomach twist into knots.

He tried to call Dany, but it kept going straight to voicemail, so he sent him a message. Marc was sure that it was just rumour, F1 seemed crazy when it came to the media, and they seemed to thrive on any bit of gossip.

The rest of the day flew by. Seeing Dani win put a smile on his face, not just because he was happy for him, but also because he'd stopped his nearest rivals getting too many points.

By the time the celebrations were over there was still no answer from Dany, although his race had finished just as he had been lining up on the grid, and Marc couldn't tell if that was a good or bad sign.

He glanced over at his bike parked behind his garage, the one that he'd been using to get to and from the track all weekend, and he knew that Monza wasn't too far away, he could be there at a reasonable time.

Marc grabbed his leathers, heading for the door when Dani rushed over to him, dragging him into a hug as the haze of champagne and sweat surrounded them.

"Leaving already?" Dani said, sticking his tongue out at Marc, clearly tipsy.

"Yes." Marc wondered how much he should be telling Dani, but for all they were rivals on track, their relationship was friendly away from it. "A friend needs me."

Dani laughed, resting his hand on Marc's arm. "Needs you?" he said, making it sound sordid, "Or needs you?" Dani's smile faded, underlining the seriousness of the second question.

"A little bit of both," Marc said, smiling to hide the worry.

"She's a lucky girl to have you at her beck and call." Dani laughed some more, sipping at the beer that had been handed to him by a passing mechanic.

Marc was tempted to say 'he is,' but it wasn't something that he wanted to use for shock value, if he was going to tell Dani about his relationship, and the fact that he was bi, then he would do it sometime when they weren't surrounded by mechanics and the media. Instead he stuck his tongue out, laughing manically as he left Dani to his celebrations, he deserved to bask in the spotlight after his win.

*

Dany had put on a brave face for the media, he wanted to believe that the rumours weren't true, but he never knew in this job. No matter what anyone said, he didn't trust anyone but himself.

It had been a long weekend, and he checked his phone to see that there had been several messages from Marc. 

The last one simply said – I'm on my way x

Dany tried calling, but there was no answer, and he was sure that it was because Marc was on his bike, heading to Monza just for him. He texted Marc his hotel and room number, there was nothing else to do apart from wait.

*

Dany woke with a jolt, there was someone knocking on his door, and he stumbled out of bed. It was too late to get a shower, and his clothes were all crumpled from sleeping in them. He wiped the drool from his mouth before staggering to the door, he knew that Marc wouldn't care what he looked like, and that was one of the most wonderful things in the world.

Marc was standing there looking perfect as always, even though he'd raced today, and then driven all the way from Misano just to see him.

"I missed you," Dany said, stepping back so that Marc could come in.

"I missed you too." Marc stood on his tiptoes so that he could give Dany a kiss, his lips dry after such a long drive, and Dany knew what would make them both feel much better.

"Join me in the shower?" Dany pulled open his shirt and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Marc laughed, smiling as he slipped out of his leathers, leaving him standing in just his underwear, and Dany couldn't help but stare. He was still amazed that Marc was his boyfriend, even after all these months, and after he had seen Dany at his worst.

Dany reached out to hold his hand, waiting until he had started the shower running to strip off his clothes, even though it wasn't that hot here, they were sticky and sweaty, and he was glad to be out of them.

Marc ran his fingers over Dany's lithe frame, making him smile as he traced all the ticklish bits of Dany's body. "I love you."

Every time that Marc said that, it took Dany's breath away, and he blushed as Marc smiled at him.

"I love you too."

The steam was starting to fill the small hotel bathroom, and Dany knew that the shower was ready. He put a hand under, checking that it was a suitable temperature before getting in.

Dany groaned, the warm water running over his aching muscles was blissful, and the sight of the water running over Marc's perfect body had his cock twitching in approval.

"Want to talk about it?" Marc asked, reaching out for the shampoo as Dany shook his head, he had spent all afternoon talking about it, and now he just wanted to forget about it all.

Marc tried to reach up to shampoo Dany's hair, but the angle was awkward, and Dany smiled, kissing Marc on the nose before whispering, "If you wanted me on my knees you just had to say."

Dany got down on his knees, Marc's laugh echoing around the shower as he cleaned his hair, and Dany took a minute to catch his breath before trailing kisses down Marc's cock, delighting in the way that it twitched with every touch of his lips.

The feeling of Marc's talented fingers massaging his head was calming, and he took Marc's cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently as he felt his whole body relax.

Marc's gasps and moans filled the shower, but his fingers never stopped, working in time with Dany's mouth, getting faster as he got closer to his climax. He wanted to make it last, but it felt like forever since he'd been with Dany, and he came with a jolt, Dany gagging as he tried to swallow it all.

Dany rested his head on Marc's thigh, reaching out for his hand as Marc slid down the side of the shower, grin on his face. He leant in for a kiss, tasting himself as he held Dany close.

Slumped at the bottom of the shower, the warm water surrounding them like a blanket, Dany could only smile as he remembered what had led them here, how it had all started. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
